Amor prohibido
by Lineve
Summary: Ella era una súcubo, un demonio seductor. Él, un simple humano, a excepción de su capacidad de seducir aun mejor que ella. Un amor así era imposible...¿cierto? Ligera escena de besos fuertes


Ella la miro fijamente.

El infierno, realmente lo amaba. Pero ese amor no se podría dar.

¿Por qué?, una pregunta sencilla, al igual que su respuesta.

Él era un mortal, él era un humano.

¿Qué porque decía esto?, otra pregunta fácil.

Ella era inmortal, ella era un demonio.

Y eso era algo que ni el amor verdadero podía cambiar.

¿Qué si lo intento? No. Nunca lo intento, porque ella ya sabía el resultado de aquel desafortunado amor.

Ella no podía ser egoísta y arrastrarlo al infierno por su amor…después de todo, "no hagas lo que no deseas que te hagan", pero por desgracia, aquel que le arrastro a aquel mundo no pensaba igual.

Ella también había sido una humana, pero tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con un íncubo, y, bueno, el resto se podía adivinar con lógica.

La había arrastrado al pecado, y por eso, ahora ella tenía la misma historia, pero a diferencia del bastardo #1, ella había prometido que no llevaría a nadie a ese mundo, no engañaría a nadie.

Y por eso solo podía observarlo desde lejos, y si tenía suerte, cuando dormía, aunque nunca lo pudo tocar, ni siquiera suavemente, ni una sola caricia, ya que por desgracia, su amado tenía el sueño ligero, y ya se había llevado más de un susto por su deseo de poder tocarlo…aunque sea por unos segundos. Tuvo que aguantarse varios chillidos de pánico para poder correr y saltar a la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama, para que su amado no le viera, después de todo, sería raro que una mujer te mirara dormir, ¿no?, aunque fuera una súcubo.

Esta noche también lo haría, iría a escondidas a su cuarto para poder verlo dormir, con esas largas pestañas, ligeramente encurvadas hacia arriba, su piel un poco bronceada, esos ojos chocolate, que parecían esconder un secreto, un secreto celosamente guardado, y ese cabello, tan sedoso, que, de no ser de que su enamorado tuviera el sueño exageradamente ligero, lo habría acariciado por horas enteras sin cansarse.

Espero a que él llegara, siempre llegaba a las 9 de la noche, iba directo a su cocina, no para cocinar, como todos esperaban que hiciera uno al entrar a una cocina, ya que a el, extrañamente, no se le daba la cocina.

Si había algo que el grandioso, y perfecto de Tsuruga Ren no pudiera hacer era cocinar. Algo curioso, ya que lo demás lo podía hacer a la perfección.

Él siempre iba y prendía su cafetera, se cambiaba la pijama, bajaba a tocar su café solo y se iba a dormir para hacer lo que fuera que hiciese en la tarde.

Nunca sabía qué hacía en la tarde, por desgracia, tenía que ir d de la tarde al infierno para hacer su presencia ahí, ya que el sol la debilitaba mucho, eso y sus alas/cuernos era lo que le impedía tratar de ser un humano, aunque especialmente lo primero, ya que como súcubo podía esconder sus cuernos y alas para seducir a los hombres. Después de las 6, cuando ya oscurecía, tenía permitido salir del infierno para "seducir" a los hombres, pero nadie sabía que no seducía y se acostaba con los hombres, nadie sabía que se había enamorado de Tsuruga Ren.

Espero pacientemente a que tomara su café y a que se fuera a dormir, esperando que apagara la luz, para esperar 10 minutos en lo que se dormía. Siempre era así.

Después de que sucediera todo esto, se alejó del árbol donde estaba sentada, para volar a la ventada de Ren, la abrió con cuidado y entro. Una ráfaga de viento le hizo estremecer y se giró para cerrar la ventana.

Una vez cerrada, se giró a ver a su amado que dormía, y una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro, se acercó de puntillas a su lado, y miró esas finas facciones de las que estaba formada su cara.

Se sentó en cuclillas y miró fijamente a Ren.

¿Algún día podría tocarlo? Esa si era una pregunta difícil de responder…pero esperaba que fuera respondida pronto.

Observo como su pecho subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, como se escuchaba su suave sonido que hacía por respirar, y miro finalmente esos labios, que no se había animado a tocar. Con un poco de valor, extendió la mano, y toco su piel…estaba tibio. Su amado no hizo ningún movimiento, con esta motivación, se agacho a su rostro, y muy suavemente, toco esos labios que se veían tan bien, se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Después de unos segundos, se alejó con la misma delicadeza, se tomó su tiempo para recordar la sensación, y de mala gana, abrió los ojos. Casi grita de pánico.

Unos hermosos ojos chocolate le regresaron la mirada.

Se quitó rápidamente de encima, y corrió hacia la ventana, solo quería huir de ese lugar.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la ventana, una gran mano la impulso con fuerza para atrás, y cayó en la suave cama, ella se alarmo de inmediato, y se levantó rápidamente…o al menos lo intento, ya que de nuevo, algo la obligo a hacerse para atrás, pero esta vez, no fue una gran mano, sino unos cálidos y suaves labios.

La súcubo, jadeo, ella pataleo, pero al sentir una lengua intrusa (que pudo entrar gracias a su jadeo) se quedó quieta, sintió como ambas manos suyas fueron capturadas y puestas por encima de su cabeza, pero ya no le importo, ya no podía pensar en nada más que la suave calidez del intruso en su boca, ya estaba totalmente perdida en sus caricias.

Ella se sentía rara, no podía pensar con claridad lo que sucedía, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Simplemente quería sentir.

El intruso le guiaba y le indicaba como debía de hacerlo, era obviamente una lengua experta, y la súcubo torpemente le seguía el paso.

Ella comenzó a cuestionar como era que un humano pudiera besar así…

Soltó un gemido cuando sintió como el intruso salía y se alejaba un poco…pero aun así sus respiraciones estaban mezcladas, sintiendo al aliento del otro en su boca.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Esa también era una pregunta fácil, pero por alguna razón, el súcubo se atoro con sus palabras.

— Kyoko…

— Kyoko — Kyoko sintió que el calor se le subía al rostro al escuchar su nombre de una manera muy sensual. —. Dime, tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué me te gusta espiarme todas las noches?

Kyoko se atraganto.

— ¿D-Disculpa?

No era posible que le hayan descubierto…¿o no?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ren.

— No pensabas que no me daba cuenta de que me espiabas, ¿o sí?

De seguro ya estaba como un tomate…

— Si no era así… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, es que ¿acaso no sabes lo que soy?...

Ren la miro desde arriba.

— Eres una súcubo, ¿no? — dijo soltándola.

— … Sí — contesto Kyoko después de un rato, tomando suavemente sus muñecas para sobarlas un poco. —. No sabes lo que significa, ¿cierto?

Después de que Ren lo pensara un poco, habló.

— Eres un demonio que se lleva las almas al infierno por medio de seducciones, ¿estoy mal?

Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

— P-Pero si sabes lo que soy…¿p-porque no has huido? —

Esta vez, Ren no lo pensó mucho.

— Es que no me importa.

Kyoko no lo comprendía, _era_ un moustro, entonces, ¿Por qué no corría de ella?

— ¿Eh?

— Sabes…no eres la única que ha mirado fijamente o ha observado al otro — admitió con una sonrisa coqueta. —. Sé que si quisieras llevarme al infierno ya lo hubieras hecho, y sigo siendo humano, ¿verdad?

Ren con su pulgar, limpio las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en los ojos de Kyoko sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella lo abrazo, y se permitió llorar en su pecho.

Mientras Ren acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Kyoko, pero la noche paso muy rápido, así que pronto Kyoko tendría que irse.

Kyoko se despidió, y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, una mano agarro su muñeca.

— Volverás, ¿verdad?

Después de unos momentos, Kyoko asintió y sonrió.

— Sí.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana, una sonrisa aún más hermosa apareció en su rostro.

Quizás, solo quizás, funcionaria una relación así…¿verdad?


End file.
